


And Then There Was Light...

by Airuna



Series: Shadowhunters Oneshots [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is owed an answer, Alec saves the day, Clary deserved better, Coda, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Good Friend Alec Lightwood, Good Husband Alec Lightwood, Good Parabatai Alec Lightwood, I think you mean, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Raziel doesn't know who he is dealing with, and she will get it, but that's how it got there, i mean we all know she will, it was the last scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: Every Inquisitor is allowed a meeting with the angel Raziel in which they may ask a single question, now it's Alexander Lightwood's turn.Or,How did Clary get her memories and sight back.





	And Then There Was Light...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just crack, really. But I liked the idea so I wrote it. I hope you enjoy it!

There was a blinding light and Alec held his breath, waiting for the irregular shapes he could guess in it to rearrange themselves into a being very few shadowhunters gazed upon in life. He squinted feeling awed for a second before remembering why he was actually here.

In front of him Raziel smiled beatifically.

“Alexander Lightwood, I stand before you as I have for all your predecessors and will for all your successors. And like them, you’ll be granted the answer to a single question. Choose wisely Inquisitor.” If you were keen on dramatics, Alec pondered, you should execute them with style. Speaking grandiloquently and trying to appear imposing at the same time only made you look foolish.

Regarding the question they didn’t need to worry. Alec had chosen even before he’d been proposed for the job. 

He squared his shoulders and faced the angel. “How dare you?”

Raziel blinked while Alec fixed them with his more unimpressed stare.

“I’m afraid I do not understand your inquire.” Their voice wasn’t confused, they were way too dignified for that, but there was some uneasiness in it. This was definitely not going the way they had expected. Good. Alec had to repress a smirk.

“Clary’s memories,” he clarified with a huff. “How dare you take them?”

“The child was warned.” 

Alec rolled his eyes so hard he saw the back of his head. “Please like that would have ever worked on her. If you really wanted her to stop making runes you should have taken the power to do so away from her. A blind turtle could see that she’s too stubborn, reckless and impulsive to be dissuaded by a warning.”

The frown on their face was reminiscent of a kitten. “Nevertheless it was her choice, she noticed the angels resistance and forced her way anyway.”

Well that was just rich... And exactly what Alec had expected they’d say. “Only she didn’t. Not after she was warned at least. I was there when she created a rune you disapproved of and the whole building felt your resistance. There’s no way Jonathan wouldn’t have noticed it if you had tried to stop her from creating that last rune when she was hugging him.”

“The Morgenstern boy was precisely why we allowed her that rune without interfering.” There was no doubt he was the creator of the shadowhunters, no other race had the ability to sound so smugly patronizing while being completely in the wrong.

“Then she didn’t create a new rune, did she? She was given one by you.” The angel made to speak but Alec stopped them by raising a hand. “Unless of course it was your wish to have Jonathan kill every shadowhunter, downwolder and mundane in the world? Or you had a plan to stop him without Clary’s rune?”

Angels do not get frustrated, they are ethereal beings after all, but Raziel looked like they were getting there. “Even if we were to forgive her for that rune she still brought someone back from the death and binded shadowhunters and downworlders together. Such unnatural acts cannot go unpunished.”

And just like that it got personal. “Firstly, if binding a shadowhunter and a downworlder together is cause for banishment I deeply regret having brother Zachariah officiate my wedding. After all he did just that, so when should he expect his memories to disappear? Oh but then why was Helen Blackthorn, who is both a shadowhunter and a downworlder, allowed to be born? And for that matter seelies have existed for millennials with both angel and demon blood on their veins. Is heaven justice not going to do anything about that? As for the whole necromancy thing I’ll agree it was wrong and stupid, she‘d even admit to it herself. Well, probably. But it was her first offence and the power she misused wasn’t one she’d sought for herself. Wouldn’t it be fairer to punish Valentine for giving her pure angel’s blood? Or Ithuriel for granting her the power to draw new runes through their connection? Even Jocelyn since that’s definitely where she got her shortsightedness and pigheadedness.” Alec shrugged his shoulders. “Not that it matters anyway since both those instances were prior your warning and therefore do not apply.”

“While you raise some valid points, my child, what is done cannot be undone.” The magnanimous voice of the angel grated on Alecs nerves but he just gritted his teeth. Truly this was probing to be quite the practice for dealing with Clave members.

“But what has been taken can be given back,” he retorted defiantly. “A year in exile ought to have made her reflect on her actions or well it will once she gets her memories back and she realise she has indeed been banished. You don’t even have to restore her powers she can be a mundane with the sight. God knows she will probably cause me enough grief as it is.”

“And yet here you are, fighting her corner.” 

Alec did not need, or appreciate for that matter, the reminder, thank you very much.

“Her heart has always been on the right place and she is brave. I could do with more nephilim like her,” he admitted bregudgedly. “And I’m tired of feeling my parabatai being miserable.” If Jace sighed one more time looking like a kicked puppy trying to act tough Alec would not be held accountable for his actions.

“Very well,” the angel nodded and there was something in his voice that reminded Alec of himself when he gave in after his siblings had annoyed him into it. “Provided you keep this conversation secret for as long as you live, I’ll restore the girl’s memories when she’s completed a year as a mundane.”

“Thank you.” Alec smiled triumphantly. 

“It will definitely be an interesting era with you as Inquisitor. I’m looking forward to seeing what you’ll accomplish.” There was a glint in his eyes that Alec chose not to interpret as him adding ‘and if someone will assassinate you before the month is up, you stubborn child’. “We won’t meet again until your duty is finished and your soul joins me in its eternal peace.”

Alec couldn’t help but scoff.

“Yeah, I’m not doing that.”

At this Raziel actually spluttered. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not dying. My husband is an immortal warlock and I’m not planning on ever leaving his side. Angels know Magnus has already lost way too many people.” Did angels know that? Raziel astonishment begged to differ.

Though it was difficult to guess whether it was curiosity or bewilderment in the angels face. “So you’d be willing to turn into one of the night children for love?”

So narrow minded! No wonder nephilim had such a problem thinking outside the box! “I mean if it comes to that yeah but I’m keeping it as a last resort. I rather like eating and I’m pale enough as it is. Better find a way to achieve immortality without having to die.”

“Immortality isn’t something I designed you for.”

“No I suppose it isn’t.” Alec shrugged his shoulders. He hadn’t been designed for love either but he thought he was quite good at it regardless. “Should I expect divine retribution?”

“Would that stop you?” And that was definitely amusement that coloured their voice now.

“No, not really.” Alec didn’t see any reason to lie.

“Yeah, I thought so.” They nodded slowly. “You really are a curious one Alec Lightwood. I’ll be sure to keep my eye on you as well as in the Fairchild girl.”

“You do that. And word of advice from someone who has had to deal with Clary’s inability to follow simple rule and apply the mere minimum of common sense. She will forget her actions have consequences and stubbornly do what she thinks is right regardless of threats, warnings and long-term consequences. That’s both her biggest strength and weakness. You don’t want her creating runes? Make her a mundane with the sight or a shadowhunter with her bond to Ithuriel broken. Thought it will be a waste. She’s creative and good. Yes she’ll use her runes selfishly but she’ll also help those in need regardless of who they are. But I guess whether she is a bet worth taking is for you to decide. But in any case, do not ever take your eyes away from her. Apocalypses are a regular occurrence when she’s around.”

“I’ll take that into account. Goodby my child, go with my blessings.” And with that he was gone. 

Alec stretched his arms trying to get rid of a kink in his shoulder. Well that was one less problem. Now all he had to do was get the Clave to accept downworlders as deputies. He smirked. Those all goats wouldn’t know what hit them.

**Author's Note:**

> And Raziel decided that it wws better to restore Clary's than deal with the consequences of crossing Alec. I like to think one day they meet with Lilith and they can complain about how ridiculously badass the Lightwood-Bane are. Should I write that? Maybe another time. Also if I have not made it clear I subscribe to the theory some wonderful person in the fandom came up with in which Alec will achieve immortality out of sheer stubborness.


End file.
